Womb Wars
by Andrei R C
Summary: Episode V of Charmed Realities Series: Andy realizes that his friend's pregnancy isn't normal when he witnesses fire coming out of her hair.


Charmed Realities - Episode V: Womb Wars  
  
A Charmed Fan-Fiction  
  
© Copyright 2002 Andrei R C  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. Burge, except for the following characters which are mine: "Andrew Chase", "Andrew Wyatt", "Rose Riley", "Amy Krause" and "Constable Patrick Fraser".  
  
Part 1  
  
Two quiet months. Two very quiet months. Well, obviously, because the demons down below were fighting it off to prove worthy of the The Source's vacant throne. Happiness ruled at the Chase residence. Rose was pregnant. I was on the 9th cloud. Goodness, 25 years old and already a daddy ! The daddy of a very special baby. The most powerful witch either reality has ever seen. Now I was thinking very seriously to ask Rose to marry me. That was the next logical step. But I didn't dared. I knew my parents would give me "green light". They knew I was crazy about her and that the feeling was mutual. I didn't know how Rose would react though. Most importantly, I was afraid of The Elders' reaction. I mean, okay, it worked once, it worked twice. But a third time ? I had my doubts. But I did have a trump card up my sleeve. More precisely, in Rose's womb. Same happy atmosphere was at the Manor as well. Two confirmed pregnancies and Phoebe and Cole were waiting for Phoebe's medical tests. Since she was already 3 and a half months pregnant, Paige started to develop a "small" tummy. She was not exactly happy about it. But since there weren't any demons to vanquish, she was able to take care of herself without too many problems, supported by her two sisters and her husband. Piper was also one month pregnant. The news landed as a bomb in the Manor. Everybody was so happy, especially Piper and Leo. Nobody had a care in the world. Nobody, except the demons in the underworld. And especially, The Seer. She got involved in the continuous fights between the demons. But she did it only to delay a possible Source coronation ceremony. Suspicions arose that she might be interested in taking the throne herself. Of course, nobody else knew about the plan initiated by The ex-Source two months before. Nobody, except The Seer, who was monitoring its course from the very beginning and was planning to take full advantage of it. And the moment for her decisive move was approaching slowly but surely.  
  
Tuesday morning, my house. Nobody else at home, besides me and Rose. My parents were still on their two-week vacation in Europe. They were supposed to come back on Sunday evening. It was a quiet morning as usual. Nothing was announcing what was about to happen. And it all began with . "Andy !! Andy, come quick !", sounded Rose's voice from the bathroom. I was just getting dressed to leave when I heard her. I immediately rushed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and . nothing ! Nobody was there. What was going on ? "Where are you ?", I asked. "I'm right here.", she said. "And I don't look so good." I still couldn't see her. "Where here ? I can't see you.", I replied. "Exactly my point. I'm . invisible." "You're invisible ? How did that happen ?", I said, approaching to the spot from where the voice seemed to come, until I felt her. "Oh, here you are." "I don't know. I was just doing my morning routine. I suddenly looked into the mirror and I was gone." "Could it be . the baby ?" Just as I finished the sentence, Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere just in front of me, startling me. "Whoa !", I said, making two steps back. "You're back now." Rose smiled and said "I'm sorry if I startled you, honey. I think you're right, it must have been the baby. Her powers are starting to kick in." Then she looked at her stomach and said: "Don't you ever do that to your mommy without a warning." I kneeled and kissed her stomach. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, honey." I stood up and looked in her eyes. We both smiled and then kissed. "Okay, honey, I have to go by the school library to return that book. It's due date today. Then I'll come back home." "Okay. I'll try to . stay in sight, if you know what I mean.", she said and winked. "Hehe . Now, don't you give mommy any trouble while I'm gone, okay ?", I said pointing at the stomach. I kissed Rose, grabbed the book and rushed out the door. Rose resumed her morning routine. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Suddenly, she was gone again ! "Ohhhhh, bad baby !"  
  
Part 2  
  
An hour later, I was at the school library, prepared to give back the book I borrowed a week ago. Suddenly ,I hear somebody calling my name: "Andy ? Is that you ?". I turned around and I saw her. Amy Krause, one of my school mates. One year younger than me, blonde hair, blue eyes and really cute. One of my best friends in school. I haven't seen her for the past two months, since the vacation started. But she didn't look too good today. Something was wrong. "Hi, Amy ! Errrrrr . is something wrong ?", I asked her. "Next !", sounded the librarian's voice. I turned around. "Oh, oh, yeah. I'm next." I turned back to Amy. "Hold on, I'll be right with you." I turned back towards the librarian. "Uhhh, yeah. I came to return this book." And I put the book on the counter. "Okay, lemme just get you off the list.", said the librarian. I waited for a few moments, while the librarian was typing on the computer. "Okay, that was it. Borrowing anything today ?", she asked. "Ummm . no, nothing today, thank you. Have a good day !" "You have a good day too !", replied the librarian and I walked away from the counter. "Next !" I walked towards Amy, who was barely trying to smile. "So, tell me, what's wrong ?" "Let's walk for a bit, Andy. I don't want everybody to know.", she said and headed out of the library. I followed her. I kept on wondering what was wrong with her. We exited the school and sat on a bench. Then for a few moments it was silence. Then she raised her head and said: "Andy, I'm pregnant." I was stunned for a few seconds. "Are you sure ?", I managed to mumble. "Yes, I am two months pregnant. It was a shock for me too.", she replied. "And I've been feeling really strange since I've found out. Strange dreams during the night, and sometime I feel like my body is on fire." "Do you know who is . ?", I began. "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea. He came out of nowhere during the night. He seemed so nice and sweet. I've never seen him before but I was strangely attracted to him. I haven't seen him since either." I thought: "Two months ago. Never seen him before. Irresistible. Plus body on fire. Sounds like a demon affair to me. I'd better get her home and then make the "jump" to the Manor. Maybe they can help me." "Amy, let's go to my place. I know someone that can help you on this matter.", I said. "Thank you. Okay, let's go.", she replied. And we started walking towards my house. But after a few steps, she stopped and put her hands to her head. "Ohhhhh, my head is burning up. What's wrong with me ?" Then, to my big shock, flames starting coming out of her head. It only lasted for a few seconds. But I knew what that meant. I saw it before. And it meant that we had no time to lose. "We have to hurry, Amy. Come on !", and I dragged her after me as I started running towards the house. I thought I was the only one to notice the "fireworks". Unfortunately, I wasn't. A man in a red suit and a curious hat, being only ten meters behind me, saw the whole thing too. He started following me without me noticing it.  
  
In the meantime, back at the Manor. Leo woke up with a smile on his face. He's been like this ever since he found out he'll be a father. He looked at Piper. She was still sleeping. He got out of the bed slowly and exited the bedroom. He headed to the bathroom. But he didn't get there. A familiar sound came from above. Leo raised his eyes: "What ? Right now ? I barely woke up. Okay, okay, I'm coming." And he orbed away. At the same time, Phoebe woke up with a jolt and a strange look on her face. Cole woke up as well and looked at her. "What is it, honey ? What's the matter ?" Phoebe looked at him and said "A premonition. Quickly, let's get everybody up in the attic." She rushed to the closet and started dressing up in a hurry. "How bad is it ?", asked Cole, getting out of the bed and getting dressed. "Looks very bad. Come on !", replied Phoebe as she finished dressing and rushed out the door, shouting: "Piper ! Leo ! Paige ! Andrew ! Demon emergency ! Attic ! Asap !" Cole followed her. Piper heard the shouting and woke up. "What's all the hubbub, Leo ?", she said then turned towards the side of the bed where Leo was supposed to be. "Leo ? Oh, man ! Didn't these guys ever hear about the concept of " sleeping" ? Jeeez . " She started getting dressed and shouted back: "Ok, Pheebs, I'm coming !"  
  
Part 3  
  
In the meantime, in the Halliwell's reality underworld The Seer decided that it was the time to make the move and called for a shape-shifter. A few moments later, the shape-shifter showed up behind her. "Always a privilege. What can I do for you, Seer ?", asked the shape- shifter. "Ohhhh, nothing much.", said The Seer, still with her back at the shape- shifter. "Just to give me your powers." The shape-shifter was puzzled for a moment. "What ? Give you my powers ? Wait a second, Seer." The Seer turned around to face the shape-shifter. She had an athame in her right hand. It was over in a matter of seconds. The shape-shifter didn't have the time to defend and vanished into thin air. His powers went into the Seer's body with a flash. "I didn't say the matter was open for discussion." She grinned. "Good, now for the next step of my plan." The next moment, she flashed out.  
  
Back at the Manor. Leo orbed back into the kitchen, where everybody was discussing Phoebe's premonition. "Well, what took you so long ?", questioned Piper. "Good morning, first and kill me, later.", replied Leo. "We have an emergency." "Yeah, we know, Leo", said Paige. "Phoebe had a premonition during her sleep." "Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's hop to it.", said Piper. Suddenly, Paige orbed out with notice, leaving everybody stunned. She reappeared a few moments later. "Whoa ! What just happened here ?" "Paige ! What's wrong ? What happened ?", asked Andrew. "I dunno. But I think the baby is starting to mess with my powers.", said Paige. "Well, try controlling them. This is not a good time to lose control of your powers.", said Piper. "Well, duh . Like I want to do that." "Guyz, guyz, stop it.", butted in Phoebe. "We have a job to do. We have an innocent to save." "Right, now let's get organized.", said Piper. "Phoebe and Cole, go look in the Book Of Shadows to see if there's a Seer vanquishing spell or potion. Paige and Andrew, go look for the crystals." "Hello, who put you in charge, lady ?", asked Paige sarcastically. "The birthdates. I'm the older sister." "And what are you two gonna do ?", asked Cole, looking at Piper and Leo. "Well, Leo will orb back 'upstairs' for more information on the coronation. How exactly do we stop one ? And I'll do what you people will be too busy to do." "Like what, sister dearest ?", asked Paige. "Like I'll worry. Now scoot !"  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, back in my reality. We got home as fast as we could. I rang the bell. Rose opened the door. "Hi, honey ! We have guests.", I said. "Hey ! Who is she ?" "Rose, this is Amy Krause, that girl from school I was telling you about. Amy, this is my girlfriend, Rose Riley." "Nice to finally meet you, Amy.", replied Rose. "Pleased to meet you, Rose.", said Amy. She wanted to shake Rose's hand, but she immediately put her hands on her head. "Ahhh, it's burning again !" Then flames came out of her head, to Rose's complete surprise. "We have to hurry, honey.", I said and brought Amy inside. Rose closed the door behind us. I took Amy in my room. "Lay down a bit, Amy. I'm gonna get you some ice for the head." I closed the door behind me and headed for the kitchen. Rose was waiting there impatiently. "What's wrong with her ? I never saw something like that before." The kitchen door closed behind me. (The next paragraph is written from a third person's perspective.) Amy laid on the bed for a few moments. Then she managed to get up and walk a few steps. The door opened and in stepped Andy. "Oh, you're back ! Thank goodness ! My head is getting hotter by the minute." She looked at him and was surprised to see he didn't bring the ice. "But where's the ice ? Didn't you bring it ?" Andy smirked and said: "There's no need for ice, my child. Come ! It's time to fulfill your destiny." "My child ? My destiny ? What's with this weird talk, Andy ?" But before she could say anything, he changed into The Seer, took her hand and they both flamed out. (Back to first person perspective) Rose and I exited the kitchen. I had a pack of ice in my hand. "Are you sure about this, Andy ? Because this could be very serious." "Yes. And it is serious. We have to get to the Manor right away." Suddenly I heard voices coming from my room. "What the . ?" I rushed to the door and opened it, just in time to see the end of the flame-out. I looked around the room. Amy was gone. Rose followed me in. "Oh God ! They've taken her !", I said, shocked. "I shouldn't have left her alone." I was about to burst into tears but managed to hold them off. "It's not your fault, honey.", replied Rose and hugged me. "We'll get her back !" "But . how ?", I managed to mumble. Just then a portal opened up at the other side of the room. Moments later, out stepped the Manor residents. Piper took one look at me and she understood everything. "We're too late. The Seer's got her. Damn !" I broke away from Rose and headed towards them. "I'm sorry . I left her alone for two minutes. I shouldn't have . " "Shhhh . shhh . calm down sweetie.", replied Paige. "We'll get her back and kick The Seer's butt !" And she hugged me. "Thanks !" I looked at the others. They were all stunned. "By the way . Hi guyz !" "Hey, Andy ! Hi, Rose !", they said. "Hi !", responded Rose. I suddenly realized something and looked at Paige. "Did you say The Seer ?" At that very moment, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anybody ?", asked Piper. "No. Who could it be ?" I headed to the door followed by Rose, Paige and Piper. I opened the door. In front of me was standing a man in a red uniform and wearing a strange looking hat. He took of his hat and said: "Hello, sir ! Hello, ladies ! How do you do ? My name is Patrick Fraser, I'm with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Mind if I can come and ask you a few questions ?" We looked at each other, stunned. That's the last thing we needed: the police on our heads !  
  
Part 4  
  
"They've been in there for 15 minutes now", said Phoebe. "What on earth does that guy want ?" "From what I can hear . ", started Paige, staying near the living-room door. "You're eavesdropping ?", asked Phoebe. "You naughty girl, you." "Yeah, well you know me.", replies Paige. "Andy and Rose might be in trouble. That guy was saying he saw some flames coming out of that girl's head." "Oh, great. That's just what we needed.", said Phoebe. "What's going on ?", asked Piper, approaching. Paige stepped away from the door. "They're still in there.", said Phoebe. "Have you guyz come up with anything yet ?" "Well, the way I figure it, Cole is the person who can get there the quickest.", said Piper. Some of us should go down there with him to delay the ceremony and try to clear the way till the cavalry gets there. That being the rest of us. Then we'll vanquish the Seer with the potion we have left from the last time we tried to get her." "If that will still work after she gets the evil fetus.", replied Paige. "Well, if it doesn't . The Power Of Three spell will have to do the trick. But we'll need some whitelighter support going down there with Cole . just in case. Coz otherwise I'm not letting him go.", said Phoebe. "Okay, but who ?", asked Paige. "Leo ? Andrew ? Rose ? We can't let one of them to go down there, only with Cole. We need a witch as well down there." "Precisely.", said Piper. "That's why you're going down there with Andy." "Me ? Why me ?" "Because you're half witch and half whitelighter. In case anything happens to any of them, you can heal them.", said Piper. "Plus you can kick some demon butt as well." Paige sighed nervously, put her hands on her hips and said: "You know what, Piper ? Next time, I'll make the plan and you'll be the bait." "Geez, you're cranky today, sis", said Phoebe. Suddenly, Paige orbed out and in with no reason. "Whoops ! Geez, I have to stop doing that. Actually the baby should stop doing that ." Looks at her stomach. "Naughty baby, stop doing that to mommy !" "Okay, now we need to hurry.", said Phoebe. "How do we get rid of Mr. Tall, dark and red uniform ?"  
  
In the meantime, in the living-room "I still don't understand what happened, Mr. Chase.", said the constable. "You mean to say that what I saw is an illusion ?" "Errrr . yes.", I replied. "I mean, I didn't see anything and I was one meter away from her." "Okay, but she didn't look well. Can I at least see her ? Maybe she needs a doctor.", the constable asked. "I told you she had a slight sunstroke. She's okay now. She just needs some rest." The constable sighs and stands up. "Okay, sir. Maybe I'll drop by later to see that she's okay." Both Rose and I stand up. "Okay, constable." The constable cracks the door open. I can see Piper, Phoebe and Paige whispering something and they suddenly turn to the door. Phoebe turned and got out of sight. Paige and Piper stayed and got themselves a smile on their faces. The constable got out of the room, looked at them, smiled and headed for the door. "Okay, then I'll come back later, sir. Have a good day. Good day, ladies.", said the constable. "Good day, constable.", I replied, and I closed the door behind him and watched him walking away from the house.  
  
"Phewww ! I thought he'd never leave.", said Rose. "No kidding . ", Piper replied. "Nice butt, though." "Paige !" "What ?" "You're married !" "So ?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Did someone say 'nice butt' ?", asked Phoebe appearing from behind the corner. "Phoebe !" "Whaaat ?" I turned around, barely holding my laughter, looked at the three sisters and said: "Okay, soooooo . what's the plan ?" The same moment, Rose got invisible again for a few seconds. "Whoa ! Looks this baby is kicking in too.", said Paige. "No kidding !", said Phoebe. Piper looked at Rose for a few seconds. 'You know, this could come in handy. If you could tap in your baby's powers and control them." "How could I do that ?", asked Rose. "With a little bit of practice.", said Phoebe. "Come on, we have no time to lose." And with this we headed towards my room. Suddenly, Piper stopped. "Okay, okay, I admit it." "Admit what, sis ?", asked Paige. "He has a nice butt. Now let's go kick a demonic one."  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Meanwhile, in the Underworld.  
  
The Seer had already transferred the baby into her womb, by using a magic spell. Then she placed Amy into a magic-proof cage and notified the Dark Council leaders to start preparing for the coronation, because she was bringing The Source's heir. Half an hour later, the preparations were almost ready. The Dark Council leaders were in the coronation room. Guards were posted all over the place. The Dark Priest was in front of the Grimoir. Then The Seer flamed in. "You promised to bring the Source's heir, so where is he ?", asked a Dark Priest. "Inside of me," said The Seer and her eyes turned black. All the Dark Priests and demons present in the room bowed their heads. "The council has chosen. The Seer will be our new Source.", said the Dark Priest. The Seer grins. "Do we have the human sacrifice required for the ceremony ?", asked the Dark Priest. "Yes, we have", said The Seer and waves her hand. The cage appears, with a frightened Amy in it. "Good. Then we can start the ceremony.", said The Dark Priest and opened the Grimoire.  
  
Somewhere, near the coronation room.  
  
Cole shimmers in with me, Paige and Rose. We start towards the room, only to be stopped in our tracks by a guard. He didn't see us, luckily. Cole threw a energy ball and the guard was vanquished. "Okay, you guyz, there should be guards in each corner of the room.", said Cole. "We should take them out one by one. We split in two groups. Andy, you go with Rose. Paige, you come with me." "No way, I'm not going with you.", replied Paige. Cole turned towards her. "What on Earth do you have against me ?" "You know very well I don't like you very much." "Guyz, guyz, stop it ! We're not here to argue.", I said. "We have an innocent to save and a coronation to stop. Could you two get past your differences and work together ? Please .". They both look at me, then look at each other. Cole hold out his hand. "Work together ?" Paige looked at him again and then shook his hand. "Work together !" "Okay, we two get the guards from this side.", said Cole. "Andy, you and Rose orb on the other side of the room and take those guards out. You got the athame, don't you Andy?" I put the hand in my pocket and took the athame out. "Yep, I sure do." "Okay, let's go." Cole took Paige's hand and was ready to shimmer. "Ehem, I agreed to work with you. But I can orb alone just fine, thank you.", replied Paige and pulled her hand off Cole's grip. Cole shook his head and shimmered out. Paige orbed out after him. "What is with these two ?", asked Rose. "Long story. I'll tell it to you when we get back.", I said. "Ok, let's go." I took her hand and we orbed out. Part 6  
  
In another area, near the coronation room.  
  
Cole and Paige approached one of the guards from behind. Cole was about to throw an energy ball at him when the guard turned around and threw an energy ball at Cole, sending him to the ground. Then he tried to throw another one but Paige said: "Energy ball !". The energy ball disappeared from the stunned guard's hand and appeared in Paige's hand. Without hesitating, she threw it at him. The guard blew up immediately. Paige turned around and rushed to Cole, who was trying to get up. "Hold still for a second till I heal that wound.", said Paige. "It's nothing really . I'll survive.", said Cole. "Hold still, will you ?" And she started healing the wound. "Thanks, Paige !", he replied. "I really appreciate it." Paige finished healing Cole and replied: "Don't mention it ! You owe me one, bud !" Cole raised his right hand and an energy ball appeared. "Hey, what the hell are you doing ? I'm saving your life and . ", replied Paige. "Paige, when I saw 'now!' you orb out, got it ?", said Cole in a low voice. Then he yelled: "Now !" Paige orbed out, revealing Cole's target, a guard that was very close to Paige. The guard was taken by surprise and Cole threw the energy ball, blowing him up. Paige orbed back in, just in time to see the guard getting vanquished. "Now, we're even.", said Cole. Paige smiled. "Thanks ! Nice job." "We'd better get out of here . seems our presence has been revealed.", said Cole and shimmered out. Paige orbed out as well as two guards came running into the tunnel.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the coronation room.  
  
Me and Rose got behind a guard, but at the crucial moment, the athame I tripped over a stone and I fell. The guard turned around and saw us both. That very moment, Rose turned invisible and that stunned the guard for a moment. Then he received a powerful blow to the stomach and another to the head, which sent him to his knees. Then I tried to freeze him but something incredible happened. Instead of freezing, the guard just . blew up ! My powers were developing ! But I knew I had to be careful and try to control them, coz I remembered Piper's problems when her power developed. Rose reappeared. "Whoa ! What was that ? Your power is developing, isn't it ?" "Yep, that's what's happening.", I said. Then I heard a loud rumor, coming from the coronation room. "Wonder what's all the commotion ?", I asked. "I'll take a peek. Thank goodness I'm managing to control this new power.", Rose said and turned invisible again. I waited for half a minute or so. Then Rose became visible again. "Seems Cole and Paige have been discovered. We'd better find them.", she said. "Okay, let's go. Wonder what's keeping Piper and Phoebe.", I said. Rose grabbed my hand and we orbed out. We appeared in one of the tunnels. Cole and Paige were right in front of us. "Well, well, look who dropped in. Long time no see.", Cole chuckled. "What's going on ? I understand they know we're here.", I said. "Yep, they sure do.", said Paige. "And I don't think the potion will work. The Seer has already the fetus inside of her." Suddenly, a guard rushed in and launched an energy ball at us. I dived over the side and the energy ball missed me and headed for Rose. She didn't have the time to orb but something surprising happened. The energy ball rebounded off something before it hit Rose and hit the wall. We were surprised by this. The guard didn't have the time to try again. I raised my hands in the air and he blew up. "Wow ! Nice job, man !", said a surprised Cole. "And Rose, what happened ?" "I dunno. Something deflected the energy ball into the wall. The baby probably . ", she replied. "So, lots of powers are developing, huh ? Great !", said Paige. "Yep, yep.", I replied, smiling at Rose. Two more guards rushed in. "They keep on coming !", said an alarmed Rose. "What are we going to do ?" Cole threw an energy ball at one of them, blowing him up. Paige orbed out and appeared behind the guard. "Hey !", she shouted. The guard turned around, just in time to face Paige's right hook. "How many did we get by now ? Five ?", I said. "Seven ! We got two more.", said Cole. Then we saw a blue light behind us and Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Andrew appeared. We didn't even had the time to greet them because a loud voice came from the coronation room, saying: "Charmed Ones and Belthazor ! And you too, meddling little witch ! You have one minute to show yourselves in the coronation room, otherwise your innocent dies." Then I heard Amy's desperate voice: "Somebody help me, please !" We looked at each other. "Now what ?"  
  
Part 7  
  
"30 seconds, Charmed Ones !", shouted The Seer, while grinning at the cage. Amy was all cramped up in a corner, trembling. Four guards were near the cage, two on each side. The seconds passed quickly. No movement from the tunnels. "Time's up ! Time to toast this innocent and continue the ceremony.", shouted The Seer and raised her hand towards the cage. "Wait !", a voice came from the tunnels. "We're coming out." Seconds later, I exited the tunnel followed by Cole, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Piper and Andrew. Amy saw me walking past the cage and her eyes literally popped out. We stopped between The Seer and the cage. "How delightful !", exulted The Seer. "The Charmed Ones, their whitelighters and the traitor. And the little witch. All to witness my coronation. Hey, where's your whitelighter, witch ?", The Seer looked at me. "She's no longer with us, unfortunately.", I said, face down. "Oh, the news is getting better and better.", said The Seer, grinning. Suddenly she bended forward, groaning. She straightened up and said: "Okay, Dark Priest, let's finish the ceremony quickly. By the way, witches and traitor, no tricks or spells or the innocent is dead." "Okay, then. Repeat the oath after me.", said The Dark Priest. And he started speaking in Latin. The Seer repeated everything he said. "Okay, guyz, get ready !", said Piper. The Seer finished the oath and suddenly started glowing and floated up in the air. The she floated back down. "Now let's finish the job.", she said, grinning. Suddenly flames came out of her head and she groaned again. She stood up back and raised her hand towards the group. "Here we go !", whispered Paige and shouted: "Amy, stay down ! Now, Rose !" A blue light came out of The Seer's hand and the group ducked. To The Seer's surprise, the light rebounded off something and hit her back. The light then rebounded on all the demons in the room. "Look out !", I yelled. The next moment, The Seer blew up and so did all the demons in the room. Rose reappeared next to me. "Man, that was close ! I almost thought the deflection power won't work." "Well, it did !", I said and hugged her. "We have one amazing baby in there !" and put my hand on her stomach. The rest of the gang stood up. "Wow ! We did it ! And this time I hope it sticks.", said Paige. "I hope so.", said Piper. "How'z the powers coming along ?" "Nothing to worry about. All is under control. Right . ". (At that moment, she stretched her hand towards Andrew.) ". Andrew ?". Suddenly Andrew transformed himself in an orb and moved towards Paige's hand. When the orb reached Paige, it turned back into Andrew. To Paige's big surprise. "Whoa !", exclaimed Piper and Phoebe. "Nice trick !", said Phoebe. "Nice one, honey !", said Andrew and kissed Paige. Then we heard a voice coming from behind us. "Uh, could someone get me out of here, please ?", said Amy. "I'd be glad to.", said Paige. She hold out her hand and said: "Amy !" Amy transformed herself in an orb, which went through the cage's bars and transformed back into Amy near Paige. "Whoa ! Cool . ", Amy exclaimed. "But . but . who are you guyz ?" "First things, first. Guyz, let's go home.", I said. "Hold it !", said Piper. "Let's get rid of that.", pointing at the Grimoire. "Leave that to me, honey.", said Leo.  
  
An hour later at the Manor. We were all in the living-room. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it.", said Phoebe and rushed to the phone. "So, dearie, where did you put the Grimoire ?", asked Piper. "I've lost somewhere over a volcano.", said Leo. "That's my angel.", smiled Piper and approached Leo to kiss him. But they were interrupted by Phoebe's shriek. "Oh my God !" "What ? What ?", asked Paige and Piper.  
  
"Oh my God ! Guyz . I'm pregnant !", Phoebe said and started jumping for joy. They got into a group hug. "Congratulations, man !", I nudged Cole. Leo did the same. "Thanks, guyz !", said Cole and rushed towards Phoebe. Phoebe broke from her sisters and rushed towards Cole. "Oh, honey ! I'm so happy !", she said. "Me too ! I love you !" "Love you too !" "So, Leo, are you sure Amy won't remember anything ?", I asked Leo. "I'm positive. That memory dust never fails.", he smiled. That's when I remembered that I had something to do. I felt my left pocket. The object I was looking for was still there. I walked towards Rose. "Rose, I want to ask you something. I know maybe I should have done this back home. But I think this is the prefect place for it." Cole and Phoebe suddenly broke from their hug and looked at us. Everybody did the same thing. They knew something special was about to happened. Rose was looking at me, her eyes wide open. I kneeled before her, took the object out of the pocket, opened it and showed it to Rose, asking the magical question. "Rose Riley, will you marry me ?"  
  
The End  
  
Special thanks to Amy (acharmedonesfan) from SS. 


End file.
